No Strings Attached
by Miss Dee 88
Summary: Nick/Sara. a little something on the side.... R R
1. Amazing

No strings attached

Part one: Amazing

Rating: M

Paring: Nick and Sara

Disclaimer: don't own them, but god I want to.

This is for someone…..I wish I could really do this with you.

The talk at the water cooler was still Sara and grissom, and rumors about the two of them.

Sara was just finishing up on swing.  
She walked into the break room to get a coffee, nick was sitting on the couch reading the paper awaiting grissom to come and ruin his night by giving him an ass of a case.

Nick looked up as Sara walked in, he gave her a small smile and went back to his paper, nick didn't notice that Sara had walked over to him, she bent down and whispered in his ear.

"I wish I could have another amazing night with you."  
nick's mouth parted slightly, Sara walked over to make a coffee.

Nick turned to look at Sara and was about to say something, just as he found the words grissom walked in.  
nick swallowed, hard.  
Grissom walked over and gave Sara a peck on the cheek.  
Sara just kept staring at nick.

"Well I better get going." Sara walked out thronging nick a quick wink as she pushed the door open.

Sara made a quick stop to the locker room; Catherine was in there putting her bag in her locker getting ready for grave shift.

"hey."  
"hey, how was your night?" Catherine asked as she slammed her locker door.  
"oh yea, pretty neutral."  
"well I better go see ya later,"  
"yea ok. See ya." Catherine left.

Sara opened her locker and took out a piece of paper and wrote on it, Sara looked around, saw that no one was around and slipped it into nicks locker.

Sara passed nick on her way out.

"What did you mean by that before?"  
Sara didn't say anything just blue him a kiss as she got in her SUV.  
Nick stood there, and just shook his head.

Later that night when nick was just about to finish he got a text, it was from Sara.

'U finished yet. LUV ya Sara.'

Nick walked into the locker room, when he opened his locker a note fell out.  
He picked it up and read it.  
'When your finished come over, I'll be wearing the red lace teddy that you gave me'

"Damn…"

"What's up man?" Warrick said as he walked in.

Nick scrunched the paper up in his hand.

"Oh nothing got to go."

Nick was going to text Sara but refrained, nick drove to Sara's

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Sara in a lacey red teddy.

Nick dragged his eyes up, starting at her freshly painted red toes working hi way up her long tanned legs, his eyes gleamed over her tort thighs, her bear belly exposed the diamond in her belly ring sparking, as it was greeting him, nicks eyes making their way up still, meting with her well defined cleavage, his eyes reaching their final destination Sara seductive eyes.

"No…" nick whispered

"NO? " Sara moved her hand from the door frame.

"I can't sorry. You're with grissom now."

Sara looked at him.

"Last time you with that bimbo, what ever her name was."

Nick let out a half smile. Sara grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

The only light that was on was a small candle in Sara's room.

They walked into Sara's room, Sara undid nick's shirt painful slow, Sara let the shirt fall gracefully to the ground.

She stared on his belt, unlooping it and pulling it though the loops on his jeans.

As Sara started on the button and zipper, nick's jeans were slowly getting tighter, Sara pulled nick's jeans down, nick stepped out of them, Sara reefed nicks boxers down.

Sara took nick into her mouth; nick took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

The motion of Sara moving, faster and harder.

Nick dug his toes into the carpet, Sara pulled off, giving one last lick her tongue flicking the head.

Sara pushed nick back onto her bed, she crawled over him, sitting on his chest, and she reach over and grabbed a piece of silk and tied nick's hands to the bed posts.

"What are you doing?"

"When one of your senses is taken away yours others take over…." Sara trailed off; she pulled out a silk blindfold and covered nicks eyes.

"Imagine what it would be like if 2 are taken away."

Suddenly nick could smell Sara's perfume that sweet sent that always left him weak at the knees.

Her feather light touches making his blood boil.

The taste of her lips, to die for.

Nick pushed his hips up, Nick's 'manhood' pressing into Sara.

"Please..." nick moaned.

Sara straddled her self over nick and lowered herself.

Nick entered Sara's world, she let out a soft moan.

Sara slowly rocked herself, nick pressing him self up.

Sara removed nicks blindfold, nicks eyes again watched Sara intensely.

His hands opening and closing, wanting to touch Sara,

"Sar- please let me go."

Sara smiled and shook her head.

Sara started to move faster, nick pushed his head into the pillow.

"Sar'..." nick closed his eyes his breathing

Sara clenched her inner muscles; Sara could feel herself about to climax.

nick was pulsing inside her, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Sar- ah..."

Sara was rocking faster, the site and feel of nicks quivering body under her made her go faster and harder, part of her wanting to jump off before he came, but another part not wanting to give up this feeling, with in the next few seconds, nick load blew, Sara climaxing at that point, Sara's movement slowing down.

she came to a stop, Sara lay down on nick's stomach, nick still inside her, his hands till tied up.

Sara pulled the silk, releasing nick.

nick wrapping his arms around her, their breathing, in unison, slowly going back to normal.

they both lay there till nick 'cooled down' Sara rolled off.

"Sara did I come insi-..."

Sara cut him off.

"yea but fine."

"are you sure?"

"nick shut up."

Sara silenced him with kiss.

"that was ..."

"Amazing!" nick finished Sara's sentence.

Sara had just spent 3 Amazing hours with this guy that wasn't he boyfriend, oppps.


	2. it's always the bugs

after a much need rest sara was back at work, after a week off she had a time to her self.  
sara walked into the lab, it was an unusaly hot day in march sara was wearing a little white tank top, her red lacy bra strap showing, she was wearing her skinny leg jeans and cowgirl boots.

sara greeted by grissom as he was leaving, they hardly saw each other now.  
grissom gave her a kiss on the check.  
"i'm going out of town for a few days"  
"bugs"  
"it's always the bugs"  
sara smiled. grissom walked off.

sara continued in. next was catherine.  
"oh hey"  
"hey" catherine did't stop ovisy in a hurry.

sara walked into the locker room nick and warrick were in there.  
"hey sara"  
"hey -rick."

warrick closed his locker.  
"well my bed is calling, i'm beat." warrick walked out leaving nick and sara alone.  
nick caught a glimps of sara bra, images flahing back of her the other night.

"so umm how are you?" "yea i;m good, you?" sara smiled "oh yea i'm ah- good." "nick what's the matter"  
"i can;t get the image of you the other night out of my head. it's driving me nuts"  
sara smiled. "really, well i guess i will just have to show again some time... you know gil is going out of town for a few days. so we play"  
nick looked at sara, thinking that he didn't really want do, didn't ,like that fact that he was the other guy, but on the other hand he loved it, he had wanted to be with sara for so long and now he had is chance.  
nick sighed.  
"i'll have to think about it"  
sara dropped her bottom lip and gave nick puppy eyes.  
"oh don't..."

later on about 2 hours later.  
nick was sitting on the couch watching the womens basketball, it was over time and there was about to a pentaly shoot.  
there was a knock at the door.  
nick got up not takling his eyes off the TV, he opened the door, still loking at the TV.  
"yep"  
"well i thought that i was going to get a better greeting than that"  
"oh hi sara... what are.. why are... arn;t you ment to be at work"  
"yea but i said that i was sick, you need me, i need you"  
nick looked at her, 'oh i don't want to' he steped aside letting her pass.

"oh cool the suns won"  
"oh what i wanted strom to win... fuck"  
nick was spitting.  
"how much"  
"5"  
"5"  
"no 5K"  
'WHAT?? why"  
sara was pissed, wasn't her money but still 5k on a bastkeball game.  
"well storm have jackson, MVP in 2 countries"  
nick stood there like 'uha. so there'  
"yes, but jackson was injued last season in Australia, and plus the suns have veal, that littl gard... yummy"  
nick looked at sara. 'did she just say that.'

after a few beers, sara was lying on the couch her head in nicks lap, his fingerins running thought her hair, he lent down kissing her deeply, sara letting a little whimper.  
the kiss soon turning into a heated kiss, and well that...

not breaking the kiss sara and nick made it into the bedroom, nick gently laied her down, still kissing her he pulled her tank top over her head, the kiss breaking for a second and then they were back, lip to lip, nick slid his hands over her lacey red bra, the lace making his fingers tingle, his hand gliding gracefuly over her soft skin, sara pulled nicks shirt off, again the kiss breaking but only for a split second.  
nick reached for sara's belt, thumbeling but finaly undoing it, he moved to her jean button and zipper, achiving them open the kiss broke, nick gliding down to sara's lower half.  
he removed her cowgirl boots, tossing them to the floor, next her jeans were pulled from her body,they lye on the floor in a heap, nick crawled back over her kissing her body, his hands finding the lacey bra his hands again tingling.  
sara closing her eyes, nick butterfly kissing her neck, the touch of nick's lips making sara shiver.  
nick slowly slid off sara, standing up and removing his jeans and boxers. he reached over to the bedside table, opening it he grabbed out comdom, tearing it open he rolled it along his hard sharft.

"just to be safe, don't want any nick jr running around"  
sara giggled a little.  
nick leant back over sara, sara reaching down, guiding nick in.  
nick rocking back and forth, pushing deeper each time, sara taking a breath everytime nick pushed in.  
sara ran her hands along nicks back, grabbing at his shoulders as she was coming to her climax.  
"NiCk- mmm"  
nick pushed harder now, knowing that sara was about to climax he went harder and faster, sara's legs gong staright with her tesing muscles, her nails digging in to nicks shoulders.  
sara letting out a scream, her body quivering. nick still pushing deep, sara climaxing again.  
"arhgha, nick"  
sara's voice quivering, the combination of plaeslur and pain.  
nick pushing harder and harder.  
"nick. ahg"  
with one last thrust, nick came his pulsing muscles causeing sara to climax for a thrid time.  
they both lay there breathless, breathing in unison.  
this time for sara felt differant, she didn't know why, but something was weird.  
nick stood up, he kissed sara and walked into the bathroom.  
sara heard the shower turn on, she sat up and reached for her top, and jeans.  
she got dress and left.

for the next few weeks everytime that sara saw nick it was awarked, sara didn;t know why, but there was just smething that wasn't right.  
nick saw sara walk into the locker room, he followed.

"sara. what's going on"  
"what do you mean"  
"sara you have avoiding me, and everytime that i talk to you, you end it quickly and practialy run away from me"  
"i don;t know nick, really i don;t know"  
"i've missed you." nick smiled.  
sara just smiled quickly, not really smiling but just doing to humor nick.  
"is everything ok between us"  
sara closed her locker door.  
"nick there is no us. there never will be. sorry"  
sara walked out, nick stood there not knowing what to do, he was hurt. nick wanted to be with sara so bad. 


	3. good bye

no strings attached.

part 3. good bye.

nick/sara.

don't own them, don't really want them, too much up keep..lol

this is for jorja, we are going to miss mot seeing sara every week.

--

Sara left two notes that night the one to gil and one to nick.  
when nick got home he saw the note on the kitchen table.

'nick, i have to go, i have to make my mind up about something. i left Gil tonight, i have to think about us. i;m going to go to san fran to see mom, but i promise that i will call you with my answer soon.  
i love you.'

it was a long few days before Sara called nick.  
"hey"  
"oh Sara, god I've missed you like crazy."  
"me too" Sara sobbed.  
"Sara is everything OK?"  
"yea i;m fine, just confussed about something."  
"when are you coming back?"  
"umm soon, i just have to cool off a little bit more and I'll be back, about a week or 2."  
"ok then, can't wait to see you."  
"umm nick, can you not tell any of the guys lab that you talked to me?"  
"yea. yea OK. i love you."  
"i love you too, bye."

nick went to work that night, he was so happy that Sara had chosen him.  
he walked passed grissoms office.  
grissom was sitting at his desk reading Sara;s letter again.  
nick realised that what Sara had wrote in that letter was most likely a lie, Sara was coming back to Vegas but not telling anyone. and more likely cause she was cheating on grissom with him.

"you talked to sara?"  
"yea she called me a little while ago?" grissom said  
"yea what she up to? how is she?"  
"good, better i think. she's visting her mom. in san fran."  
"oh good. good" nick smiled and walked off.

he walked into the break room and sat down on the couch.  
nick;s phone started to ring, it was a text message.

'baby, i love you, will b coming home in 2 days. c u then. Sara xox'

nick smiled.  
Catherine walked in.  
"what ya smiling about?"  
nick looked up.  
"oh nothing."  
"mmm you texting a girl?"  
"i could be." nick smiled.  
he went back to his phone.

'ok baby, i love you too.'  
nick felt so happy that he could finally tell Sara how he felt and finally say i love you.

a few days later sara was on her way home, she was driving along the I-15 when she got a call.

"sidle. i mean Sara here."

"old habits ahy."

"Oh My God, Catherine."

"girl, what you doing?"

"umm driving?"

"no i mean leaving like that?"

"i just need some time, i was burning out"

"is that all?"

"Catherine?"

"sara i know that there has to be something?"

"I'm pregnant."


	4. it's not true

No Strings Attached.

part 4. it's not true.

nick/sara.

don't own them... guess i could have one as a pet.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"what?"  
"I'm pregnant Catherine!"  
"oh ok, well then why did you leave?"  
"i just had to, i couldn't stay there. look i have to go, I'll call you later."  
"yea ok bye."

Sara hung up, she was upset with herself, the father did;t even know yet and Catherine knew.  
Catherine did something that night that she doesn't normally do, she told Sara's secret.

"grissom, congrats."  
grissom looked at her, one eye brow raised.  
"well thanks, but what for?"  
"the baby."  
"what baby?"  
"you don;t know. do you?"  
at that point Catherine knew she had done something wrong.  
"don;t worry griss'."  
Catherine walked off.  
'shit' Catherine thought.  
'what have i done'

a few hours later Sara arrived at Nick's place.  
Nick was waiting for her at the door.  
"hi baby." nick said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"god i have missed you so much.. don;t ever leave again."  
"i won't."

Sara and nick walked inside.  
"you haven't given me a kiss yet." Sara looked at nick and winked.  
nick walked up to sara and kissed her.  
he held her head, with one hand, the other holding her back, pulling her in close.  
Sara moaned.  
nick walked with Sara into the bedroom.  
still in their embrace.  
"nick?"  
Sara opened her eyes.  
"yea?"  
"umm. i love you"  
Sara couldn't do it, she wanted to tell him, but she didn't;t want to lose him either.  
nick kissed sara again.  
they laid down, nick pulled his shirt off.  
Sara ran her hand over nick's sculpted chest, her fingers gliding over the rippling muscles.  
nick pulled Sara's shirt over her head, he slid his hands over her bear skin, nick reached behind Sara unclasping her bra, he slid it off her shoulders, he placed a hand behind her head, and laid her down, he kiss left a trail of kisses down her body.  
Sara ached her back, and moaned.  
"nick?" Sara said holding her hands up, a signal that nick and Sara had made when they had first started fooling about.  
nick looked up, he saw Sara's hands.  
"OK" he laid back up next to Sara.  
"you OK sweetie?"  
"yea yea, I'm just tired."  
Sara fell asleep quickly.  
nick lay there watching her, but soon after he too went to sleep.

about 6-8 hours later Sara woke up.  
she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.  
she leaned against the counter, she exhaled deeply.  
"shit", Sara put her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

"sara are you alright?"  
no words came from the bathroom, just the sound of Sara throwing up.  
"sara?" nick got up, he walked to the bathroom door and knocked.  
"Sara?"  
"yea." nick opened the door, Sara was sitting on the floor, head against the wall.  
"you ok sweetie?"  
"yea, I'm fine. just a bug."  
"will you be fine, while I'm at work."  
"yea go to work, i'll be fine."  
nick smiled and helped Sara up.

about 2 hours later nick arrived at work.  
"hey Nicky."  
"hey cath."  
"how are ya?"  
"yea good, good."  
"how's the girlfriend?" Catherine said as she got up to get a coffee.  
"she a cold though, she was sick this morning."  
"morning sickness." Catherine joked.  
nick laughed.  
"no. she was in San Fran for 3 weeks."  
Catherine smiled and walked out.  
nick shook his head.  
"no, she can't be."  
nick just laughed the thought off.

all day nick couldn't shake the thought from his head that Sara might be pregnant.  
when nick got home that night sara was lying on the couch watching nat' geo'.  
nick walked into the bedroom, Sara stood up and walked behind him.

"nick, i'm pregnant." sara spat out.  
nick stopped what he was doing.  
"what?"  
Sara took a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant."  
'no, no. no, it's not true."  
nick pushed passed Sara.  
"nick!"  
nick stormed out, he slammed the door.

Sara slid down the wall, and sat on the floor. she brought her knees up and hug them, she put her head down on her knees, the tears running down the face.

AN: i know that thre are spelling mistakes, but again i can't help it, i have tried to change it but i can't.

plz R+R


	5. 14

No Strings Attached.

Part 5. 14

Nick and Sara

Rating M... for past and future chapters.

OK i admit it they ain't mine.

this is for sarah...

Nick sped around town, weaving in and out of traffic.  
"that little slut. ahhrr" nick slammed his hand on the wheel.  
Nick just drove and drove, he ended up at Catherine's.  
he turned the engine off.  
nick walked up to the door and knocked.

"Nick?"  
"hi umm can i ahr vent to you?"  
"yea, yea OK. come in."  
Nick and Catherine sat in the couch.  
"ok vent."  
"my girlfriend is pregnant."  
"really. wow, so what's so wrong with that?"  
"i don't think that it's mine."  
"why?" Catherine quizzed nick.  
"well i was the other guy for 7 months."  
"oh. OH. right"  
"if she cheated on her previous boyfriend with me whats to say she hasn't done it again,"  
Catherine shrugged her shoulders.  
"and if it is mine then she has to be like 3 or 4 months! so why wouldn't she tell me? what if she doesn't know who the father is?"  
"Nick i don;t know you'll have to talk to her, the last thing she needs is you leaving and stressing her out. either way you have to be there for her. talk to her calmly. don;t go accusing her of anything. she chose you. talk to her."  
"thanks cath."

Nick drove home, this time calmly, nick playing out what he was going to say, the thought of Sara being pregnant running in is mind.  
but there was always that little voice in the back of his head. 'what if it's not yours.'  
nick pulled into the drive way, he sat for a minute or two, took a deep breath and climbed out. he walked up to the door and opened it.  
Sara was still sitting on the floor, she looked up.  
Nick walked over to Sara pulled her up and kissed her.  
"i love you"  
Sara smiled.  
"i love you too"  
Nick put his hands on Sara's belly.  
"whoa. how'd i miss that, your huge."  
"14 weeks."  
"14?" nick smiled. he felt a relieve.  
"yea..." Nick smiled.  
Sara looked at him. she dropped her jaw.  
"you thought it wasn't yours?" she said as she slapped his arm.  
"well... maybe"  
"so your not mad at me, you said that you didn't want kids and..."  
nick put a finger on Sara's lips.  
"i couldn't be happier. i'm thrilled."  
Sara smiled.  
"oh yea Catherine knows."  
"uh?"  
"i went to see Catherine. she doesn't know it's you. i told her my girlfriend is pregnant."  
"i'm your girlfriend."  
Sara laughed.  
"well i told Catherine yesterday. but she doesn't know that it's you."  
"we sound like a soap opera."

Sara and nick laughed.

"wanna go out for dinner, celebrate."  
"yea." sara couldn't stop smiling, she felt so happy now that she had told nick.  
"just let get my coat."

just as they got into the car it started to rain.  
they drove down industrial road on their way to Excalibur.  
nick looked over at Sara.

"NICK!!"  
nick swerved to miss the car that was coming straight for them, the road was wet, the car skidded side-ways.  
the car ended up smashing into the wall.  
the air bags exploded.  
Sara was unconscious.  
nick was dazed. his arm broken.  
"Sara? SARA??"  
nick reached around to find his cell.

"911."  
"uh. MVA on industrial, my girlfriend is unconscious. she umm 14 weeks pregnant."  
"ok sir stay on the line they are on the way. is your girlfriend breathing?"  
"umm yea. she's breathing."  
by now nick could hear the sirens  
"sir do have any injuries?"  
"umm i don;'t think so."  
Nick looked at his arm, then he felt the pain.  
the bone was sticking out of the skin.  
"ow. fuck. umm my arm is broken. the bone is through the skin.uh..."  
Nick passed out from the pain that he could now feel.


	6. sara IS my grilfriend

No Strings Attached.

part 6. Sara IS my girlfriend

Nick and Sara.

Rating. M... for past and maybe future...

right these ain't mine... ok ok...

this is for podgy... mwha love ya.

+

the next thing that nick knew he was in the hospital with a cast on his arm and a drip in his other wrist.  
nick looked over he saw the doctor and catherine.

"my girlfriend, how is she?"  
"she;s in a stable condition. still unconcise. she is up in the materity ward. baby is fine."  
"can i see her?"  
"i'll just go check."  
"thanks."  
the doctor left.  
"nicky how ya feeling?"  
"yea ok. i just wanna see my girlfriend."  
a nurse walked in with a wheelchair.  
"i'm here to take you to see your girlfriend."

Nick was wheeled up to see sara.  
she was lying on the bed, hooked up to monitors, drips in her arm and a fetal monitor on her stomache.  
Nick held sara's hand. he sat and listen to his unborn baby's heart beat.  
"i love you sara."  
sara squezed Nick's hand.  
"oh my god."  
Nick pressed the call button.  
a nurse came in.  
"umm she squezed my hand."  
the nurse checked sara's vitals.  
"she is out, but that's a good sign."  
nick sat with sara for a few hours till the nurse came in to tell him that he was going to have to go back to his ward.

catherine was still sitting in nick's room.

"how is she?"  
"still out, but she is fine. the baby is fine."  
"well that's good."  
Nick lay back in bed.  
"why catherine, why dd this have to happen, why now. we have just got our life on track and this had to happen."  
"so you talked to her about things?"  
"yea i did. the baby is mine."  
"so who was this guy that she was with?"  
nick was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
"just some guy at work."  
"where does she work?"  
"ahr, umm. just some bar."  
"which one?"  
"look whats with all the questions?"  
"jez Nick i was just trying to get to know her, i mean she is your girlfriend. i;m guessing that we are all going to be seeing a lot more of her."  
"sorry, i didn't mean to bite your head off. i'm just... i'm still shaken up i guess."  
"not hard feelings. look i'm going to go now. is there anything that you need."  
"na i'm good."  
catherine smiled and left

it was day 3 and Nick was up with sara, she was awake now.

catherine came to see Nick, when she couldn't fine him she asked the nurse at the ward desk.  
"hi, do you know where i can find Nick stokes?"  
"umm i think he went up to see his girlfriend, she woke up this morning."  
"what room is that?"  
"ward 10 room 15."  
"thanks."

catherine headed up stairs. she walked down the hall of ward 10.  
"13, 14. ahr 15."  
catherine knocked on the door.  
"yea come in." Nick said.  
catherine walked in. sara saw it was her.  
"hi catherine."  
"uh, hi. what are you... oh..."  
catherine choked on her words.  
"sorry, ah Nick can i talk to you?"  
"yea sure." Nick walked outside with catherine.  
"1st grissom is looking for sara, her mom is worried. but i guess we know that she is in good hands. and 2nd, what the hell are you doing?"  
"what am i doing, i'm being with the woman i love, the mother of my unborn chid. what do you mean, 'what am i doing?'"  
"ok i can see your point, but you have to tell grissom, or you have to make sure that he will never find out, and how long can you hide sara for."  
"yea i know." Nick walked back into sara's room.

"sweetie we have to tell grissom about us."  
"i know we do, but do we really have to?"  
"yea, he is going to find out. your mom is looking for you. she called grissom."  
"i hurt him once, i don't know if i bear the throught of doing it again."  
Nick sat with sara for a few more hours till he left. he was going home that night.  
sara was still going to be in for another 2 days.

Nick went back to work.  
he walked to grissoms office.  
"hi can i talked to you."  
"oh nick come in, hows your girlfriend?"  
"yea she's arh good."  
"Nick have heard anything from sara, her mom is worried."  
"yea i have."  
"oh good do you know where she is?" grissom took his glasses off.  
"yea i do. umm she was in the accedent with me."  
"i thought that it was only you and your girlfriend in the car."  
"yea, sara is my girlfriend."  
"GET OUT!!"  
Nick started to say something.  
"GET OUT NOW...!"  
Nick walked out.


End file.
